handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
The Wizards are the fighters of the Magicians. They use wands or staffs to attack. They are arrogant, and view everyone else as below them. Hands of War They are found in Magician camps. You can only accepts quests from them if you are a Wizard. Traits Wizards have ranged spell attacks, fast energy recovery, high energy and high damage. Abilities *Fireball - A basic blast that deals damage to a single target from far away. *Heal - Restores some of your health. *Bonds of Air - Holds a target in place, although direct damage will break them early.They do not however prevent an opponent from attacking if they are wizard/archer units,while warriors can still attack you if you are near to them. *Frostbite - Reduces the target's speed by 60% and deals to the opponent constantly damage over a period of time. Doesn't break Bonds of Air, which can be useful. *Fire Nova - Damages all enemies around you in a distance "of 10 yards". Has 10 second cooldown, which is useful to use it again early. *Energy Bolt - An attack that deals high damage to a single target from far away. Items Some of the best items for the Wizard class in Hands of War are: *Charmer's Necklace (excluding Heartstone) (Jewel) *Spellweaver's Cap (Head) *Spellweaver's Sleeves (Arms) *Spellweaver's Gloves (Hands) *Robe Of The Ancients (Chest) *Blazzen's Leggings (Legs) *Spellweaver's Treads (Feet) *Terror of Nnuk (Weapon) Hands of War 2/Hands of War 2 - Expanded Edition They are found in Magician camps. You can only accept quests from them if you are a Wizard or Necromancer. Traits Wizards have ranged magic attacks, moderate movement, high damage and low armor. Abilities *Firestrike - A quick and basic attack. *Terrify - Makes an enemy run around in terror for an amount of time. *Energy Spark - A charged ball of energy that jumps from the struck enemy to nearby enemies. *Power Surge - A magical shield that reduces damage, it also restores energy equal to damage taken. *Burnout - A powerful charged attack that deals a large amount of damage,depending on your remaining energy points,that increase the damage. Runes *Rune of Thought *Rune of Power *Rune of Striking *Rune of Ice *Rune of Life *Rune of Focus Hands of War Tower Defense: The Wizard is a tower. It has four subclass upgrades. They are: *Frost Mage (Chill - Slows enemies on each hit) *Pyromancer (Splash - Attacks also damage nearby enemies) *Warlock (Terrify - 50% chance to incapacitate an enemy) *Aeromancer (Triple Shot - Shoots three spells in a cone) Traits Wizards have a fast fire rate, average damage and low range. Abilities *Frenzy - Increases the fire rate of all units by 50% for a certain amount of seconds. *Fire NIBBA *Teleport *Frost Strike - Adds a slowing effect to the champion's attacks. Wizard (Tower Defense).png|Wizard in Hands of War Tower Defense ChampionWizard.PNG|Champion's Wizard Frost-Pyromancer-Warlock-Aeromancer.png|The four different Wizard subclasses in Hands of War Tower Defense (Frost Mage, Pyromancer, Warlock, and Aeromancer) WizarHow.PNG|Starting Wizard in Hands of War WizarHow2.PNG|Starting Wizard in Hands of War 2 Category:Classes Category:Towers